Spirited Away
by UtSuKuShIi MoOn
Summary: He was gone, disappeared into thin air. He never thought that the man could just vanish like that, never thought he would disappear from his life, never thought he would miss him so much...Ratings may change. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: He was gone, disappeared into thin air. He never thought that the man could just vanish like that, never thought he would disappear from his life, never thought he would miss him so much. It wasn't until after the man had left from his life that he began to realize just how much he needed him. Someone like him, someone who understood his feelings of loneliness, who knew what it was like to lie, who could see those things, yokai, just like him...Even though they shared different views, the man was there for him. Even if they only saw each other a few times, he was fond of him. Now, he had to do something, find a way to bring him back before it is too late...

Disclaimer: I do not own Natsume Yujin Chou. This is purely fan made.

Author's Note: There may be a bit of OOC and I'm not quite sure if the yokai I used will be correct, but from what I have read and researched, that is what it is. This is a shounen-ai fanfic, which means boy x boy. If you don't like that type of genre, then turn back now. Paring: Natsume x Natori, Natori x Natsume

**Chapter 1**

The soft touch of a warm hand slid down from his forehead to his cheeks. Gently, so tenderly did it brush over his pink lips. He stirred slightly to the touch as it ran down to pale neck. His lips parted, letting out a slight pant. It was then that he heard the familiar voice call out to him. "Natsume-kun..." whispered the voice, so closely to his ear that he had to open his eyes to see who was calling him. His light brown eyes, tinted with gold stared up at a mask. His eyes widened with fear and punched as a reflex, screaming. The masked woman fell backwards and landed with a thud. "Unn..." mumbled the voice. He peeked one eye open and gasped to see who it was. "Hii...Hiiragi?" mumbled Natsume as he rushed to her side, "I'm sorry! It was a reflex." The yokai sat up and shook her head. "Knowing that you see enough yokai, I would think it wouldn't surprise you anymore," she said, "No, it's my fault. I barged in here without permission." Natsume smiled lightly and helped her up to her feet. She was wearing her normal clothes as usual while Natsume wore his pajamas. "What are you doing here? Where is Natori-san?" asked Natsume, completely forgetting about the dream.

"That is the reason why I am here," replied Hiiragi as she faced Natsume, her voice serious.

"Did something happen?"

"He...He is gone."

"...What do you mean?"

Natsume panicked as the words left her mouth, though he did not completely show it. Still, his voice had an edge to it. _He couldn't have...Died...He can't._ The thought sent shivers down his spine. What would he do if Natori was gone from his life? Even if they never did spent that much time together or had different beliefs, still, Natori lived in a world like his. He didn't want to lose someone like Natori. "I mean as in, he has disappeared, has gone missing," said Hiiragi.

"Where would he go though?" Natsume asked, still tensed with fear. _Well, he's not dead, but he is still missing. _

"Kamikakushi..." mumbled Hiiragi

"Huh?"

"He has been...Spirited away."

Natsume froze with shock. Natori may not be dead, but being spirited away is the same as almost being dead. Gone, hidden away by the hands of God himself, never to be seen again unless the powerful being itself allows him to come back. _Why? Why Natori-san? What has he done?_ Questions filled his head as he searched for answers. "Why?" muttered Natsume. Hiiragi shuffled towards him and sat besides him. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I tried to stop it...But I was powerless. I thought that if I came here, you might be able to help me," whispered Hiiragi, a slight tone of desperation. Natsume broke out of his thoughts and brought his gaze down to Hiiragi. Next to her, Nyanko-sensei was still asleep. _For him to not be woken up by my own scream, what a deep sleeper..._ Natsume shook his and sighed. He knelt down next to Hiiragi, reaching out a hand and placing it on her back gently. He tried to comfort her in any way. "Let's work together and I'm sure we'll find him, somehow, but we will," said Natsume comfortingly, "I promise." He heard a light tap on the wooden floor. Natsume looked up and saw Nyanko-sensei staring at them. "You shouldn't make empty promises," he said, his chubby cat face was illuminated by the moon light that slipped through the glass window.

"You heard everything?" asked Natsume.

"Of course. Your shrilly scream woke me up. I just pretended to be asleep. So, it looks like that man has been spirited away. Hmph, it's not too surprising."

"Nyanko-sensei..."

Natsume scolded him, but Nyanko-sensei only shrugged it off. "There's no point in trying to find him. Once a human has been spirited away, you can't bring them back unless the tengu itself allows him to be. He must have angered it. Hah, the man gets what he deserves," stated Nyanko-sensei. Natsume frowned and smacked Nyanko-sensei in the head. "Oi, why did you hit me?! I was only stating the obvious!" exclaimed Nyanko-sensei as he head bump Natsume on the chin. Natsume fell backwards and swiftly sat back up. He reached out towards Nyanko-sensei and punched him, sending him flying. Nyanko-sensei smacked against the wall and groaned out in pain as he fell to the wooden floor. "Don't say such cruel things when Hiiragi is here. She's very worried about Natori-san," scolded Natsume. Nyanko-sensei did not reply, for he was knocked out cold. "Sorry about that," mumbled Natsume.

"No...He is right. There may not be a way to bring him back...I hate to think that way though," said Hiiragi.

"..."

Natsume bit his lower lip, thinking of some way of how they may be able to bring Natori back. _I can't let this go as it is either. Kamikakushi huh? There just has to be a way.._ He heard Nyanko-sensei groan again. He looked over to where Nyanko-sensei was trying to get up. "What do you think Nyanko-sensei? Is there a way?" asked Natsume.

"I just said there wasn't," replied Nyanko-sensei, annoyed by the question.

"Well, think of a way then. There just has to be. What did Natori-san do anyways?"

Natsume brought his attention to Hiiragi as he asked the question. She didn't answer, just merely sat in silence. "Hiiragi?" whispered Natsume as he tried to get her to answer him, but she didn't. He sighed, giving up on the idea to ask her what happened. "It's still late. I'm glad that Toko-san and Shigeru-san didn't wake up though," he said, "Tomorrow, after I come back from school, I will help you find a way to bring Natori-san back. After all, you're not the only one who wishes him to come back." He smiled at Hiiragi softly. He noticed she relaxed just a little when he had said that. Hiiragi nodded and stood up to leave. "Thank you. I can't do much in return, but you have my gratitude," she said as she bowed her head towards Natsume. Natsume smiled reassuringly and waved his hand. "There is no need," he replied as he watched her leave through his window.

"I can't thank you enough," she said again before she left, leaving Natsume to the silence of the house.

"You're a fool," mumbled Nyanko-sensei as he strolled over to where Natsume stood.

Natsume looked down at the orange and white cat and sighed, shaking his head. "Maybe I am, but I'm not going to leave Hiiragi alone," he said as he made his way back to his futon. He crawled back into bed, closing his eyes once more. "Tomorrow, we will help Hiirgai," he mumbled as he fell into slumber. The last thing he heard from Nyanko-sensei was a scowl and then everything went silent.

..................................................................................

The bell rang and rush of voices filled the building. People laughing and chattering among themselves. Natsume grabbed his bag, trying to hurry back home. _Hiiragi may be waiting already. _He tried to hurried out, but was blocked by a group of students. "Oi! Natsume, where are you going?" called out Sasade as she caught up with him.

"Eh? Just going back home," replied Natsume naturally.

Lying had become something natural for him now. Always, he has had to lie to keep the people around him from knowing about his ability. Somehow, it had become a fear of his. "Toko-san asked me to run a errand for her," he said, trying to elaborate on it so she didn't catch the lie.

"Oh? Want me to help?" she asked cheerily.

"Er, I can do it myself."

"Sasade-san, there's a class president meeting!" called out someone from behind them.

Natsume tilted his head so he could see. "Tanuma?" mumbled Natsume. He saw Tanuma wink at him and he smiled thankfully. "Looks like you've got a meeting to attend. I'll be going now," said Natsume as he made his way through the crowds and left her behind. _That was a close one..._ Natsume had just reached his house when he notice Hiiragi standing in front of the brick wall. "Ah, so you're here already. Let me put my stuff away first," said Natsume as he walked passed her and into the house. He practically ran upstairs and dropped his school belongings into the room. "Nyanko-sensei, let's go," he said as he looked down at the sleeping yokai. Nyanko-sensei mumbled incoherent words, turning his head away from Natsume. "Nyanko-sensei," Natsume called out more firmly, "Get up or I will ask Toko-san to make diet meals for you. That would mean no more of your favorite foods." At that statement, Nyanko-sensei got up quickly and jumped out of the window meet up with Hiiragi. Natsume smiled slightly at the scene, grabbing the Book of Friends before leaving. Meeting back up with Hiiragi, Natsume asked, "So, what are we going to do?"

"I've thought about it and the only idea I could come up with was...Meeting with the tengu that caused this," replied Hiiragi.

"Do you know how it looks like?"

"Yes. He has short black hair with black wings. His eyes are red and he has a scar running from his right eyebrow to the bottom of his right eye."

"Sounds familiar," muttered Nyanko-sensei, "But I'm not so sure."

Natsume gave a nod and began walking towards the forest. "I guess we should check the forest first then?" asked Natsume. Hiirgai agreed with him and they made their way over there. Inside the forest, it was eerily quiet. Natsume stood in the middle, looking around, searching for any presence, but there was none so far. He met back up with Hiiragi and Nyanko-sensei. "Found any clues?" asked Natsume. The two yokai shook their head in silence. He sighed and took a look around the area. "Maybe we should ask the yokai around here," suggested Natsume.

"That's a good idea," replied Hiiragi as she began to wonder off.

"Okay then."

Nyanko-sensei tagged along with Natsume as they asked around, but everyone they asked had not seen a tengu described like that before. It was starting to hit dusk and Ntasume couldn't stay out that long. Once again, they met back up with Hiiragi. Her search was the same as theirs. "We're not progressing much," said Nyanko-sensei. There was a small rustle from behind them. They stiffened at the sound as it rustled again and then a low moan. Natsume turned around and yokai lunged at him. Her neck was long and her long black hair covered her right while her left eye was gouged out. Natsume fell onto the dirt ground as the yokai strangled him. He fought for control, but failed utterly. Nyanko-sensei lunged at her, distracting her from Natsume, but it was enough for Natsume to free himself. He punched the yokai in the face and scrambled to his feet. He started running, everything around him becoming silent except for the sound of his breath and his footsteps crunching into twigs and dried leaves. He was about to come to a clearing when the yokai appeared before him. He slid and slipped and watched in horror as the yokai once more lunged at him. "Reiko! Give me back my name!" she screeched. _Reiko? Ah, the Book of Friends!_Natsume was almost standing up, but she was already too close. Hiiragi jumped in front of Natsume and unsheathed her katana, but a little too late. She was knocked away and slammed against the trunk of a tree. She knocked out, leaving Natsume to save himself. Just then, a voice boomed out from the sky. "Leave him! He is my prey!" yelled Nyanko-sensei. He had already transformed and was now fighting with the yokai. "Natsume! Get the name!" he commanded. Natsume fumbled to find the book. He finally grabbed it and opened it. Imagining the yokai in his mind the book began to flip pages. It fluttered swiftly until finally it stopped, a paper stood up amongst the others. Natsume ripped the paper easily and stuck in between his lips. Clasping his hands together, he blew on it and the name flew out easily. Slowly it towards the yokai and entered her. Nyanko-sensei moved back and watched as the yokai's name was returned. The memories flowed into Natsume, a sweet memory. "Ahh, you are looking for the black tengu? I know where you may find information about him," said the voice of the yokai that Natsume has just return the name to, "Would you like to know? In return for giving my name back."

"Yes," replied Natsume.

"Head towards the stream north of here. There you will find the kappa. He will give you clues, but only in riddles. But I feel that you are a strong one, you may be able to understand..."

With her last words, the yokai disappeared. Natsume fainted, but Nyanko-sensei caught him before he hit the ground."How troublesome," muttered Nyanko-sensei.

Natsume woke up, his vision a bit blur. He blinked it away and sat up, finding himself back in his room. He looked to the side and saw Nyanko-sensei sleeping. He smiled and patted Nyanko-sensei on the head. "Thank you," he whispered. He felt a familiar presence and brought his gaze to other side of his futon. "Hiiragi?" called Natsume.

"It looks like you are fine," she said.

"Mm, yes."

"Tomorrow we will head to the stream."

Natsume nodded and watched as she silently left his room. He laid back down and sighed. He was still exhausted from today's work. Deciding it was best to rest, he closed his eyes to sleep. In his dreams, he was walking a dark path, but ahead of him he could see someone's back. He reached out, but he couldn't touch the person. The person began to walk farther and farther away. Natsume tried to run to catch up, but no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't. It felt lonely when that person disappeared and everything turned black. He was by himself, looking at nothing but total darkness. A voice ehcoed through his mind. "Head towards the stream north of here. There you will find the kappa. He will give you clues, but only in riddles. But I feel that you are a strong one, you may be able to understand...The black tengu is unforgivable..." Natsume looked around to find the voice but was stirred awake. His dream broke apart and he woke up to start another day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Natsume Yujin Chou. This is purely fan made.

Author's Note: There may be a bit of OOC and this is a shounen-ai fanfic, which means boy x boy. If you don't like that type of genre, then turn back now. Italicized means they are in thought. Paring: Natsume x Natori, Natori x Natsume

**Chapter 2**

"My dear friend, sweet stranger, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams here, no hope, only vengeance. My soul, corrupted by it all, seeks salvation in the hands of the motherly Goddess. An end to this endless journey I wish for and so I seek it thus, the truth in my mirrored face. To understand what you wish for, I turn away from you. Shall I become what you most hate? A foe? The words has left the Goddess' lips. I shall turn away from you, yet you follow. There may be no tomorrow for me, but you let nothing stop you to return me from the bottomless pits of the darken mind. Oh dear sweet friend, the only stranger to my eyes is your will. Take my hand and you would see the world I abhor, yet it does not disgust you. You embrace it with warmth while I take flight to the sky. There is too much difference, yet I yearn for your touch, your smell, your taste. Dear stranger, sweet friend, I walk on the edge of insanity, will you continue to follow? Take the hands of Death and welcome it to your heart and you will find me, a single thread of calamity. My friend...My savior and healer of the worlds...Will you take upon the oath by the Goddess to find what you love most....?" Natsume's voice trailed off as he looked up at the teacher. Everyone in the class was awed by his voice, struck by the words that sweetly left from his lips, like an addictive nectar. "Beautifully read," complimented the teacher. Natsume smiled slightly and sat down, setting the book gently onto the desk. He placed his elbows on the desk and let his head lean into the palm of his hand. He stared out the clear window, watching a bird take flight into the open azure sky. _"...My soul, corrupted by it all, seeks salvation in the hands of the motherly Goddess..."_ Natsume thought of the words over and over, trying to understand what it all meant. _Natori-san...Do you seek truth in my world? Do you not, too, believe that I can not embrace the yokai world? _There was a loud ring, bringing Natsume out of his daze. The bell had rung for the end of class, a mark for the end of the school day. _Another day to go find...But time will not be kind for us..._Natsume packed his bag and swung it over his shoulder. _Let's hope this will be a good clue..._

As he reached his house, Hiiragi was already waiting for him, like usual. "Natsume..." muttered out Hiiragi as he approached her, "I'm not sure if that yokai was telling the truth." Natsume was puzzled by her words and frowned slightly. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I already went in search of the stream the yokai spoke about, but I found none," replied Hiiragi.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have been looking since morning, but I saw nothing."

"...But I know she said the stream north of where we were before. Are you sure you were at the right place as last time?"

"Yes, I left behind a mark to find it again. I went north from there and traveled all the way up the mountain, but there was no stream. I checked other areas just in case, but there was no sight of a stream anywhere."

"So then...The clue is a dud?"

"Most likely...Unless we heard wrong."

"No, I'm sure I heard north."

"...What are we going to do then?"

"We should check again. This time, together. I'll go put my things away first."

Hiiragi nodded and waited until Natsume returned. When he came back, they started to walk back to the forest. Natsume wasn't going to let this clue disappear. Time was spinning and it wasn't going to stop for them.

When they reached the same place they were at from yesterday, they began walking north, in hopes that there was going to be a stream and that Hiiragi had missed it. But, they continued to walk with no sight of a stream or sound of water. Natsume was beginning to think maybe the clue wasn't true after all. He stopped to take a break, since they seem to have been walking for a long time and to think. As he leaned against the trunk of a tree, something wrapped around his neck. He was startled at the cold touch of the hand and jumped at the touch it. His eyes widened as he saw the serpent like woman wrap around the tree. Hiiragi ran to save him, but she was knocked away by the tail. She slammed against the tree with a loud crash, making Natsume wince. Once again, Natsume found himself running, always running. He wondered briefly why he wanted to protect the yokai world so much even though they seem to attack him all the time. He was breathing heavily, his eyesight becoming only blurs. It was like he was in a dream, running and running. Everything was in a haze and sweat was beading from his forehead. The sun began to set slowly. The sky started to turn that of an orange and yellow light. Such an eerie feeling, yet Natsume paid no attention to it. All he was focused on right now was escaping from the grasp of the serpent woman. If he got caught, it was the end and even then, if he got caught and everything was over, he still would not be able to see Natori. He skidded to an abrupt stop as soon as he saw the sheer cliff ahead of him. He looked behind him and saw the serpent woman swiftly approaching him. He looked to the right and then to left, but as he was about to turn and run, his footing slipped. He fell onto the dirt floor of the forest, rolling down and before he knew it, there was nothing beneath him. Natsume had fallen off the cliff. He reached out, grabbing onto the edge of the cliff, his breathing in rags. His eyes were clenched tightly closed. He could hear the drop of pebbles, sending fear through his body. One of his hands hand grabbed onto the edge, but he could already feel it slipping away. There was a sound of something breaking and the edge of where Natsume was holding onto desperately broke. He let out a scream, but there was no one there to save him...

"_...There are no dreams here, no hope, only vengeance...An end to this endless journey I wish for and so I seek it thus, the truth in my mirrored face. To understand what you wish for, I turn away from you. Shall I become what you most hate? A foe?...Take the hands of Death and welcome it to your heart and you will find me, a single thread of calamity..."_

Natsume groaned as he stirred awake. He felt no pain, which was a surprise to him. Opening his eyes, he stared up at the gray sky. A snowflake fell onto his cheek and melted away. _Snow?_ Natsume sat up and looked around. Everything was covered in snow and it went on forever and ever. "But it's not winter..." he muttered as he stood up. There was nothing but hills of snow, pure with nothing tainted. Natsume felt as though with his arrival in this pure land, he has corrupted it. The never changing landscape, now embraces the foot prints of Natsume's. He could see his breath as he made his way across the field of snow. He felt like eternity as he walk the landscape with nothingness. He found it amazing though that he felt no coldness. _I'm definitely not in the forest anymore..._Natsume looked up at the gray sky and heard a sound. "A...piano?" he muttered as he brought his gaze back to the never ending hills. He looked around, trying to see where the music was coming from. He began to run in the direction of the music, enjoying the feel of wind brushing against his cheeks. He realized that he was running again. Always running, as though his life would continue like that...He came to abrupt stop when he found the music. In the middle of a hill sat a women dressed in a white kimono playing the piano. Her face was covered in a white cloth, but she continued to play even though she could not see the keys. It stop immediately as Natsume approached her slowly. "You must be the boy that I heard was coming to visit..." said the women in a melody-like voice. Her voice was sweet and gentle, soothing Natsume. "Um, you heard about me?" asked Natsume.

"Of course. From a yokai who happened to pass by before disappearing. Natsume Takashi, right?" she asked.

"Yeah...I thought it was suppose to be a kappa?"

"Haha, this is my true form. Now, what is it that you wish to know?"

"...I'm looking for a tengu. He has taken my friend."

"Kamikakushi..."

"Yes...He's been spirited away. I'd like to know which tengu has decided to hide him."

"Hmm...You know, my information is not for free."

"I didn't hear about that part."

"Well, now you know. Hehe...What should I make you offer? Something that will bring you enough torture even after rescuing him? Or maybe something that will be heartbreaking..."

Natsume bit his lower lip as he waited for her. He didn't like the idea of a trade for information, but now wasn't the time to hesitate. He needed as much information as he needed or he'll never be able to find Natori and not being able to rescue Natori would probably be the worst thing than a trade that will torture him for the rest of his life. "How about...Giving me that Book of Friends?" she asked with an evil smirk. Natsume's eyes widened in shock. His hands swiftly went to his side to grab the bag holding the book. He wasn't going to give that up though. The woman laughed loudly with her head rolled back. "So, you have chosen the book over your dear friend," she said amusingly. Natsume frowned, slowly loosening his grip on the bag. "On one condition," said Natsume with a determined face.

"Oh? And what will that condition be?" she asked curiously.

"After...After I rescue friend, but you're going to have to fight me for it. If I lose, you keep it. If I win, you don't get it."

"...Sounds like an unfair deal...But I'll do it."

Natsume nodded and straightened himself. He looked around as the area began to cover up in a mist. He frowned slightly. "What's going on?" he asked as he brought his attention back to the woman. She smiled as him and brought her index finger to her mouth, shushing him. The area was soon covered in a thick fog. Natsume couldn't even see her anymore. "He who seeks justice in battle, a man of heavenly luck. A conqueror's dream seeks his trust..." whispered the woman's voice in a cold voice. Natsume shivered at her voice. "Now sleep my boy...Return to where once you came from..." she muttered. Natsume felt his eyelids become heavy. He tried to stay awake, but before he knew it, he was already fast asleep.

"Natsume...Natsume," called out a familiar voice. He felt someone nudging him awake. He groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. He stared up at the masked person in a daze. He was still half asleep and didn't know who the person was until finally he sat up. He shook his head and looked over to where Hiiragi sat next to him. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked as he looked around. He was no longer in the forest, but in his room. "A few hours," replied Hiiragi, "Are you alright? I found you at the bottom of a cliff unconscious."

"Yes and I had to come and pick you up," stated Nyanko-sensei as he appeared from behind Hiiragi, "I told you it was danergous."

"Sorry," muttered Natsume, "Did you ever find the stream?"

"No," replied Hiiragi as she shook her head in disappointment.

"I see. I met the kappa. She was a beautiful lady dressed in a white kimono. She said 'He who seeks justice in battle, a man of heavenly luck. A conqueror's dream seeks his trust...'" said Natsume, "I'm not sure who she means."

Nyanko-sensei frowned in puzzlement. Natsume had to think about it as well. _He who seeks justice in battle, a man of heavenly luck. A conqueror's dream seeks his trust...? Who does she mean? Battle? A conqueror's dream..._It was then that Natsume had found the answer. "A conqueror's dream! To win a battle if there was ever a war. A man who seeks justice in battle with heavenly luck. It is the God of War, Ashura!" said Natsume as he turned to face Nyanko-sensei and Hiiragi.

"Ashura...The God of War..." muttered Hiiragi.

Natsume was excited that he had found the answer. He couldn't wait to ask around again, now that they know who they were looking for, however, he began to realize why it the was God of War that had taken Natori. "...Hiiragi...Why would the God of War take Natori-san? What happened to the tengu?" he asked. Hiiragi remained silent, staring out the window into the darken night. An eerie silence loomed over them as Natsume gripped onto his blanket. _Why..._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Natsume Yujin Chou. This is purely fan made.

Author's Note: There may be a bit of OOC and this is a shounen-ai fanfic, which means boy x boy. If you don't like that type of genre, then turn back now. Italicized means they are in thought. Paring: Natsume x Natori, Natori x Natsume

**Chapter 3**

Natsume woke up groggily, shivering lightly. The window was open and a cold breeze entered into his room. He tried to wake up, but cold hands wrapped around him. A voice whispered into his ear as he gasped out. "Do not come any closer to the truth. What you will find, will blind you. The truth isn't always so nice...Stay away. Do not try to find the truth in the lies...You will regret it most definitely," whispered the cold and stern voice. Natsume shut his eyes tightly, clenching his teethes. A moment later, the cold disappeared along with the deathly grip. Natsume rolled over, coughing. He touched his neck where he could still feel the icy grip. His breathing was still in rags as he searched in the dark for Nyanko-sensei. It was when he heard small footsteps coming towards him that he turned around and smacked the object and found out that the thing he hit was none other than Nyanko-sensei. "Oomph! Why did you hit me?" he hissed out.

"What? Nyanko-sensei? Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else. Where were you?" asked Natsume, his voice a bit hoarse.

"Walking. I smell something dangerous in the air. Maybe you should stop your search for that Natori man."

"I can't, not now."

"Why not? It's not like you are obliged to find him."

"I know, but...I want to..."

Natsume looked away and sighed to himself as he sat on his futon. He looked to the window and found that it was close. He frowned slightly and turned back to Nyanko-sensei who was now snuggling intot he blankets. "Did you hear anything while you were out there? Like, coming into my room?" he asked. Nyanko-sensei hummed lightly and blinked his eyes open and shook his head. "No, why do you ask?" asked Nyanko-sensei.

"Nothing," replied Natsume.

He watched as Nyanko-sensei went to sleep before he got up and opened his window. The moon was full, lighting up the whole yard. There were no light except for the light of the moon that made things look a bit more eerie. His room lit up with just the stream of light, entrancing him in awe. From the corner of his eyes, he saw something scurry away into the darkness. Unsure, if he should follow it or not, Natsume stood where he was, watching the trail that was left behind. Then something caught his eyes. A dark hand waved to him from the dark, beckoning him to follow. He tilted his head to the side, deciding that he would follow. Natsume hurried to slip on a coat and his shoes, disappearing out the door and to where the hand was beckoning him. He followed the hand as it continued to wave to him, down the street and to a forest. He stepped inside the forest and then all of a sudden, the hand disappeared. Natsume stopped in his tracks and looked around. He didn't know what to do next. Just then, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Natsume yelped and was ready to hit, but the figure wrapped a hand around his mouth. He blinked and calmed down when he knew who it was. The figure removed their hands away from Natsume's mouth, nodding to him in a greeting. "Hiiragi, you shouldn't do that. It scared me," he said softly. Hiiragi didn't reply, but instead looked up and towards the forest. There was a yellow light now, as though it was a lamp glowing. It flowed from side to side, again, beckoning them to follow. Natsume followed after Hiiragi, watching her closely. There was no sound, except for the sound of their footsteps stepping against the twigs and leaves of the forest ground, mixing in with their breathing. Natsume glanced to the side, noticing that everything was dark even though the moon was bright. He hadn't noticed that Hiiragi had stopped, so he ran right into her back. He fell to the ground a thud. Rubbing his nose, he looked up at Hiiragi and asked, "Why did you stop?"

"Shhh," she whispered out.

Natsume was confused, but when he heard the slithering, he froze in silence. He looked around, but everything was dark now and he couldn't tell what was it that was surrounding them. Then it happened. A long scale tail whipped Hiiragi to a tree, slamming her and then wrapping itself around her. Natsume called out to her and was about to run to her side, but the thing wrapped itself around Natsume too, squeezing him as it lifted him off the ground. He could feel the scale slithering around him and then he heard the hissing. "What do you want in my forest human? Disturbing the peace and bringing calamity among the yokai among here. You dare mention the black tengu that betrayed his own clan and even us? You are merely asking for your death," hissed out the snake. Natsume gulped as watched the head begin transforming into a human body. A man now stood before him, however his legs were that of a snake's body. "I am the keeper of this forest. What is it that you want from that traitor?" he asked with a glare as his body continue to slither around Natsume.

"I...I am looking for a friend. He has been spirited away and the tengu was the...the culprit or so I was told...ungh, but...I hear that it wasn't the tengu, but, ah...a God of War...Ashura," responded Natsume in between gasps.

The snake smiled wickedly, his tongue flicking out and licking his bottom lips. His long silver hair seemed to glow in the moonlight. He leaned closer to Natsume, flicking his tongue to lick along the jaw line of Natsume's face. "I can feel that you have a strong spiritual power. I wonder what would happen if I ate you...or better, what if I...ravished this small frail body of yours?" he asked, chuckling lowly. Natsume gritted his teethes together as the snake pressed his bare chest against him. He could feel the lingering of the scale body running across his body. He let out a gasp. "I...I can't...die. I have to find Natori-san," he gasped out. He could hear the chuckling of the snake as he caressed his body. "...I won't let you...do what....you want!" yelled Natsume as he lifted his head and head butted against the snake. The snake hissed out in agony, dropping Natsume to the floor. He fell to the ground, wincing at he hit it. Standing up slowly, he looked around for Hiiragi and found her, wrapped up against a tree trunk. He ran towards her, nearly tripping at he did. As he reached her, he called out her name, hoping she would wake up. "Hiiragi! Wake up Hiiragi!" he yelled. The snake was beginning to regain conscious. "Hiiragi!" he yelled. Hiiragi gave a grunt and lifted her head. "Natsume...what happened?" she asked.

"We were attacked. Hurry, I'll try to get you out before he regains composure," said Natsume as he tried to pull her out.

He tugged and tugged until he felt her slipping through the grip. He smiled broadly when she finally slipped out and they both landed on the ground. Trying to get up, he noticed that the snake's head was gone. He heard a rustle from above and looked up, seeing the head. He made a strike for Natsume and Hiiragi but missed. Natsume grabbed Hiiragi by the hand and started running. The snake made another strike, but Hiiragi had pulled out her sword and slashed at the snake's eye. The snake screamed and pulled back, retreating back into the forest. "Leave human! You won't find the God that you are looking for here. If you return again, I will surely kill you!" he hissed as he retreated back and vanished into the dark. Natsume swallowed and looked towards Hiiragi who stood with the sword, that was now covered in blood, at her hand. "Shall we go?" he asked her. Hiiragi nodded and they both turned to leave. Again, silence fell over them. He looked up into the still night sky, sighing. He was unsure of what to do next. His mind wandered between if he should continue his search or give up.

When they made it out of the forest, Hiiragi walked him back to his house. When he had gotten back into his room, Hiiragi left, knowing that Natsume had made it back safely. He sighed as he walked back to his futon and sat down. He watched the sleeping body of Nyanko-sensei. _That must have been all a trap. I really can lose my life doing this...but, I want to find Natori-san. If I can't, I wouldn't know what to do...yet, why do I want to find him? Is it really just because he and I share the same ability? What is this yearning to see him again? _Natsume touched his chest where his heart was and then clenched it into a fist. _Why do I want to see him so much? This feeling that I must hurry...if I don't, then I'll never see him again. Regret, I know I will have it if I don't look for him...and maybe pain..._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Natsume Yujin Chou. This is purely fan made.

Author's Note: There may be a bit of OOC and this is a shounen-ai fanfic, which means boy x boy. If you don't like that type of genre, then turn back now. Italicized means they are in thought. Paring: Natsume x Natori, Natori x Natsume

**Chapter 4**

The air was chilly with winter coming near. He didn't know how long he had looked for that man, how many days or weeks passed. He only knew that their time was running short. He needed to hurry, but every time he asked a yokai, all would turn away and shrug. They didn't know and he didn't know...he almost felt like everything was going to fail. Sighing, Natsume leaned back against the red pole of the shrine. Nyanko-sensei had told him to go there and pray to the spirits to show him the way. He was hesitant on trying it out, but it was better to try than not try. The waiting for the other two took longer then he expected. Every now and then, his eyes would dart to his watch, but Nyanko-sensei and Hiiragi never appeared. "Where are they?" he whispered to himself as he pushed himself off from the red pole. He stared down the long steps, frowning slightly. _Did it use to be that far? _Looking back to the shrine, he decided maybe he should wait inside. Stepping forward, he heard the small laughter of children. Natsume stopped and looked around, trying to see if there were any children around, but he spotted none. Taking another step forward, again he heard the voices of children. Laughing and running around, playing and having fun, but he could not see any them. The soft lull of a melody drifted around him. He had to strain his ears to hear the voices of children singing together.

"_Let me pass, let me pass_

_What is this narrow passageway here?_

_It's the narrow pathway of the Tenjin Shrine_

_Please allow me to pass through_

_Those without reason shall not pass_

_To celebrate this child's seventh birthday_

_I've come to dedicate my offering_

_Going there is fine, but returning is scary_

_It's scary but_

_Let me pass, let me pass" _

A light brush against his leg made him turn around and soon he was surrounded by little girls dressed in red kimonos. A paper with writings on them hung over their face as they encircled him. They held hands, walking in a circle as they giggle among themselves. Natsume turned in a small circle, looking at every one of them, yet they all looked the same. "Who are you?" he asked. Yet he was not given an answer. They continued to giggle and move in a circle around him. "Hey, let's play a game," said one of the child.

"Kagome, Kagome!" suggested another.

"Yes, yes, let's play that," answered another girl.

"Who will be the oni then?" asked one of them.

"Natsume!" replied the other children.

"No, wait, I don't want to pla-" Natsume's word were cut off when a blindfold was placed over his eyes.

He stopped moving, trying to adjust to everything. The children were chanting the song for the game now. Laughing and chanting...

"_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,  
when will you come out?  
In the evening of the dawn,  
the crane and turtle slipped.  
Who stands right behind you now?"_

The shuffling of the feet stopped. Natsume gulped slowly, his mouth opened as he tried to guess, but then he didn't know the names. Silence fell over him as another cold wind blew pass him. The blindfold slipped off and the children were gone, leaving behind only mists. Pulling the blindfold off, Natsume felt himself become woozy. Again, that song he had heard in the beginning was being sung. It became deafeningly loud and unbearable.

"_Let me pass, let me pass _

_Here is the underworld's narrow pathway_

_It's the narrow pathway of the demon's shrine_

_Please allow me to pass through_

_Those without sacrifice shall not pass _

_To bury this child at age 7_

_I've come to offer my services_

_Living may be fine, fine, but going back would be scary_

_It's scary but_

_Let me pass, let me pass"_

He was walking, slowly and going to some unknown destination. Dropping to one knees, he felt it was harder to breathe. Natsume collided with the cold stone floor and with his last strength, he reached out his hand while looking up. Wings, it was the first thing he saw, black wings as dark as night that was attached to a human. The golden eyes peered down at him, almost like it was mocking him. "Poor, poor child," it whispered so closely to his ear. A black feather fell into the palm of his hands and soon everything was dark and black. An abyss; it felt like he was floating in it, dark and deep. Reaching his hand up, he wanted to grab something, but there was nothing to grab. "Natsume-kun," whispered the voice of the man who he so much missed. Natsume reached out to the invisible figure, clenching onto a shadowless figure, trying his best to hold on tight. "Na-Natori-san," he muttered out in a soft cry. As soon as the name left his lips, the figure disappeared and all that was left was an empty space.

He woke up choking and to the shaking of Hiiragi. Staring up at the white furball that sat on top of him, tears streamed down from the edge of his eyes. "Natsume?" called out Hiiragi as she wiped away his flowing tears, "Are you hurt?"

"...What took you guys so long?" he asked, not answering Hiiragi for fear that it would show his pain, a pain that was not visible by eyes.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nyanko-sensei, "We're on time. When we arrived we found you passed out on the ground. What happened?"

Swallowing, Natsume got up and plucked Nyanko-sensei off of him. "You're heavy."

"Well?" asked Nyanko-sensei as he walked over to Hiiragi's side, who was also patiently waiting for his answer.

"I think...I sort of crossed over to the spirit world," he finally said with a sigh, "I saw him..."

"Saw who? Natori?" asked Hiiragi with a bit of hope.

Natsume shook his head as he stood up, dusting himself off. "Ashura." Both Hiiragi and Nyanko-sensei froze slightly when they heard the name. They looked at each other and then at Natsume. "Why would he-?"

"I don't know," said Natsume, cutting off Hiiragi, "Well, maybe we should come back here later. It's getting late already."

Nyanko-sensei nodded his head and led them away. As they walked down the stairs, Natsume looked up and for a second he thought he saw a pair of black wings taking flight into the orange sky. Stuffing his hand into his pockets, he felt something feathery in them. He pulled his hand out and on his hands was the black feather of the tengu...the God of War. Clenching his jaw, he stuffed the feather back into his pocket, not mentioning it either of the two that were walking ahead of him.

When they made it back, they sat quietly in Natsume's room sipping at the tea. Natsume was the one who broke the silence, "There were children...why?" Hiiragi and Nyanko-sensei looked at him and then cleared their throats. Hiiragi answered his question that hung in the air, "That shrine...back in feudal times, it use to be a forest where parents who were famished, left their children there. It was said that they had to be careful because they didn't want the spirits of the children to follow them back to curse them. Most likely those spirits are still there." It was a bit sad, but Natsume couldn't focus on it. A few minutes later, Nyanko-sensei left with Hiiragi on some investigation. Natsume was still tired so he stayed behind. Sitting in his room alone, it was not at all comforting. A cold chill ran down him and it almost felt like he could feel the hands of a man wrap themselves around his neck, as though it was hugging him, trying to comfort him. During the time he looked for Natori, he never did dwell too much into his emotions on it. He never really want to find out the answer why he was looking so hard for this man who shared such a different view on yokais. And so, in the silence of his room with that lingering feeling of someone familiar near him, hugging him, he finally thought about it. _Why am I doing this? I'm risking my life...so why? _The answer was easy and it was there, but Natsume denied it. He didn't want to believe that it was true...yet there was no other answer but that. Sighing shakily, Natsume set the tea cup down. "Because...I...love him," he whispered shakily, "That's why I have to find him." Without knowing, he had already fell for Natori and now it was up to him to find him and bring him back. He had his reason and it was a strong reason to bring him back. There was no way he was going to let Ashura take him away.


End file.
